


Videogames (WonHui)

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, One Shot, Videogames, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: ❝ it's you, it's you, it's all for youeverything I doI tell you all the timeheaven is a place on earth with you ❞en donde wonwoo y junhui se vuelven más cercanos gracias a pequeños eventos que les permiten estar solos por primera vez, sin la presencia de sus amigos.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: WonHui Collection





	Videogames (WonHui)

**_« Swinging in the backyard_** **_»_**

Viernes. La calurosa noche de julio, inusual con su brisa veraniega. Las cigarras tratando de alzar su canto ante la música estentórea que provenía de la gran casa.

A Junhui le comenzó a doler la cabeza, a pesar de sólo llevar una hora y media ahí. No era esencialmente sensible a la música alta, pues él mismo se la pasaba escuchando canciones a todo volumen en su habitación mientras bailaba sin que nadie lo viera. Ventajas de que su cuarto fuera el sótano. ¿La razón? No lo iban a usar para otra cosa, así que lo había tomado como suyo.

Pero lo que lo mareaba y ponía enfermo era el exceso de personas bailando muy juntas, todas oliendo a alcohol, tabaco, sudor y saliva. En fin, le daba nauseas todo eso. No había encontrado un sólo rincón a dónde huir y tomar un respiro, así que salió al patio, que era amplio y no entendía porque nadie bailaba ahí.

Jeonghan le dio la invitación personalmente. No es que fuera una celebración en especial, sólo una fiesta por ser el último día de clases y el primero de vacaciones de verano. Pero por eso no había ido. La razón era Minghao, su preciado primo al que consideraba su hermano menor y lo sobreprotegía muchas veces, aunque se pudiera cuidar solo y la mayoría del tiempo era el más pequeño el que cuidaba de él, pues Jun solía ser infantil y el más joven una persona muy madura.

Y todo eso lo llevaba ahí, a ese momento, donde apenas puso un pie afuera, sus pulmones le agradecieron por el aire fresco. Mencionado antes, su niño interior nunca lo dejaba atrás, así que se acercó al columpio de las hermanas menores de Jeonghan y se sentó en uno de ellos. Se columpió suavemente, apenas empujándose con los pies desde el suelo.

Dejó su cerveza en el césped, que alguien le había dado al llegar, a la que no le había dado ni siquiera un trago y estaba caliente.

Minghao había desaparecido de su vista cuando se encontró con Mingyu, su mejor amigo. Así que se quedaría ahí un poco más, hasta que el menor llegara con él y le dijera que ya deberían irse, pues habían llegado ahí en el carro de su madre, y él tenía que manejar.

Pero no había sido el único con la idea de escapar de la ruidosa congregación del interior de la casa.

Wonwoo, amigo de Seungcheol, el novio de Jeonghan, también había sido invitado a la fiesta y obligado a ir por Hansol y Mingyu, que planeaban beber alcohol a pesar de ser menores de edad. Y él tenía que cuidarlos y dejarlos en sus respectivas casas. Era básicamente la niñera de sus amigos.

Salió al patio y terminó de beberse la única cerveza que se había permitido. Parpadeó varias veces pues sentía los ojos secos, seguía sin acostumbrarse a los lentes de contacto. Apenas llegara a su casa, los cambiaría por sus confiables gafas. Cuando vio a Jun, balanceándose distraídamente en el columpio, se arrepintió de haber salido y casi retrocedía a la gran masa de sudor de adolescentes bailando.

Pero prefería mil veces enfrentarse a Junhui que arriesgarse a ser codeado y manoseado al intentar buscar un lugar donde pudiera descansar.

Inhaló, exhaló. Avanzó.

Jun enseguida giró la cabeza al sentir la presencia ajena sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

—¿Tú también te hartaste de la fiesta? —habló primero el chino.

—Así es.

Ambos se conocían gracias a Mingyu y Minghao, que prácticamente eran los mejores amigos desde secundaria. De eso hacía 5 años.

Cinco años en los que tenían pláticas casuales y nada más, pero Junhui sabía tanto de Wonwoo como para conocer todos sus videojuegos favoritos y cada uno de los libros que había leído desde los 14 años, y Wonwoo conocía tanto de Junhui que hasta rivalizaría con el conocimiento de Minghao, su familiar que había crecido con él.

Era una extraña relación, pero no es que se reunieran aparte y a solas, pues sólo se veían y juntaban cuando sus amigos lo hacían.

—¿Has visto a Hao? Lo perdí de vista apenas llegué.

Wonwoo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a balancearse como Jun, de manera parsimonia. La luna menguante les sonreía. No había muchas estrellas en el cielo esa noche.

—Realmente no puedes reconocer a nadie allá dentro, las luces tipo club nocturno que Jeonghan instaló hacen difícil ver cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, sólo a él se le ocurren esas cosas.

Wonwoo sonrió.

La voz de Jun, suave y quedita, era lo único que escuchaba, a pesar de la música y las cigarras. Era casi terapeútico escucharlo hablar, siempre animadamente a pesar de sonar tan tranquilo.

—¿Te obligaron a venir?

—¿Cómo adivinaste? ­—Junhui lo miró con fingida sorpresa y los ojos muy abiertos. Wonwoo respondió con una risa corta y profunda.

—No eres el único, soy la niñera esta noche —Extendió los brazos y los dejó caer en su regazo, como abatido.

—Se aprovecharon de tu nobleza,  _ húlí _ —Wonwoo nunca había entendido ese apodo con el que Jun lo llamaba en chino, pero tampoco es que le hubiera preguntado alguna vez. Confiaba en la nula malicia del castaño—. Lo bueno es que Minghao es un quisquilloso y sólo bebe vino y no "cerveza barata y común" como los demás. Y cito sus palabras exactas.

Wonwoo volvió a reír, esta vez Jun lo acompañó. Los pies seguían balanceando el columpio, la calurosa brisa les acariciaba el rostro. Se sentía bien en la compañía ajena.

—No me importa ser su cuidador, si se quieren divertir a mí me parece bien.

—Eres buen amigo.

Sólo tenían ese momento, tan oportuno como una luciérnaga viajando hacia ellos. Difícil creer que aquella era la primera vez en que habían estado solos, juntos. Charlando y nada más, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Aunque no se dijeron mucho, las palabras no siempre son lo único, a veces ni siquiera son necesarias.

A Junhui le gustaba Wonwoo, puramente. Su tranquilidad y aura de misterio, a pesar de que aquel hombre fuese tan simple y suficiente. Lo hacía sentir seguro, le daba la sensación de una calle solitaria en la noche, después de la lluvia, con un pavimento húmedo y un paraguas dejando caer gotas residuales, las estrellas tantas como desistir de contarlas. Un escenario con pocas luces de autos, iluminando rostros y dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Le gustaban sus ojos oscuros, así tanto como su cabello del mismo tono, su profunda mirada, sus facciones afiladas, su actitud serena y paciente, sus chistes malos, su amor por la lectura y pasión por los videojuegos, esas cosas tan mundanas que lo hacían especial. Pero a Jun le importaban.

Aquel chico a su lado no se imaginaba la importancia que tenía para él. Su añoranza iba más allá.

La puerta corrediza al patio se abrió, dejando caer a un cuerpo grande sobre el césped y arrastrando a un cuerpo más delgado al suelo con él.

—¿Haohao? —Jun se levantó y corrió a ayudar a su primo, que estaba siendo aplastado.

—¿Mingyu? —Wonwoo también se aproximó a ellos, pero por su parte tratando de quitar al grandulón de su amigo de encima del enjuto chino.

Minghao, ya liberado, se sentó y miró a Jun con un gesto indescifrable.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

Por alguna razón, el mayor se giró hacia Wonwoo, que intentaba espabilar a un inconsciente Mingyu por el alcohol.

—¿Jun? —Minghao de nuevo. Parecía realmente impaciente por irse.

—Está bien —Le sonrió—. Wonwoo, ¿necesitas ayuda con Mingyu?

—No, gracias, creo que entre Hansol, Seungcheol y yo podemos cargarlo hasta el carro.

—Entiendo, ya vámonos,  _ xiăo _ Hao.

Pero antes de que se inmiscuyeran entre la multitud de adolescentes sudorosos para salir por la puerta principal, Minghao miró muy seriamente a Wonwoo, pero estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, aunque no se pudiera apreciar bien con la poca luz del patio.

—Dile a ese idiota que si no recuerda lo que hizo esta noche, le voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que no será capaz de moverse ni hablar por el trauma que le generaré a golpes.

Todo eso lo dijo tan calmadamente que cualquiera creería que estaba leyendo un versículo de la Biblia. Fue el primero en irse del lugar.

Junhui y Wonwoo se miraron fijamente, el último con las cejas alzadas al máximo. El chino se encogió de hombros y fue hacia Minghao, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle.

Wonwoo se quedó con su torpe amigo, ahora luciendo como un bello durmiente. Pero no lo despertó, le otorgaría un poco de paz, porque si había hecho enojar a Xu Minghao, necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo, ni por ser su mejor amigo se iba salvar.

Ni siquiera Junhui, un verdadero ángel, podría salvarlo.

Sábado. En su habitación y sólo en calzoncillos, comiendo papas fritas y con el ventilador a toda potencia, por el abrumador calor que sentía, incluso teniendo la ventana abierta y las cortinas oscilando, jugando videojuegos y hablando por el micrófono en chat online, Wonwoo se la pasaba aquel sábado en mediodía. Siendo hijo único y con ambos de sus padres trabajando, estaba solo en su casa.

Como tenía sus audífonos puestos, no escuchó que alguien entrara por su puerta principal.

Fue muy tarde cuando Mingyu casi le provoca un infarto al abrir la puerta de su habitación de golpe, tanto así que el control salió volando de sus manos y pegó un grito rasposo.

—¡Wonwoo! ¡Es urgente!

—¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! —Se tocó el pecho y trató de respirar con normalidad.

—La puerta principal se encontraba abierta, eres muy descuidado... ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Hasta ese momento no había notado a Jun detrás de su amigo, con los grandes ojos tratando de desviar la mirada.

Por supuesto Wonwoo estaba sólo con su ropa interior, se avergonzó mucho, no le importaba que Mingyu lo viera así, pero con Junhui el cuento era otro.

—¿No pudiste haber tocado como una persona normal y decente? —Encontró una camisa cerca de su cama y se estiró para cogerla y ponérsela.

—No, te necesitamos ahora, no hay tiempo de espera. Hubiera tirado la puerta si no respondías.

—¿Necesitamos? —Alzó una ceja. Bueno, si Jun estaba ahí, era por algo.

—Hola Wonwoo, lo siento, traté de detener a Mingyu, pero no me hizo caso y no quería usar la violencia. Tengo que dejarlo intacto para Minghao y no cargármelo antes que él.

Wonwoo no dijo nada, se levantó y salió de la partida, pues apenas unos minutos antes, se encontraba en pleno golpe de GTA V Online.

—Tú y tus videojuegos. —Jun sonrió.

—Sí... Cuando quieras te invito a jugar, puede que te enseñe una cosa o dos —Le respondió el azabache, sorprendido de sí mismo por hablar con tanta confianza. Pero también sonrió.

—Luego planean su  _ playdate _ , pero ahora, a lo que venimos. Woo, necesito que nos acompañes al parque acuático, no puedo ir solo con Hao porque no quiero morir. Sigue enojado conmigo, pero tampoco podemos ir los tres —Señaló al chino mayor—. Sería incómodo y se podrían confabular ambos para asesinarme, así que necesito que nos acompañes.

Wonwoo tenía el gesto más extrañado que podía poner.

—¿Estás hablando de una cita doble?

Jun escondió el rostro en sus manos. Mingyu se encendió como un faro.

—¡No! Todos somos amigos, nada más, nada de citas, ¿de qué estás hablando? —rió nerviosamente.

El azabache asintió como única respuesta. En definitiva era una cita doble, por más que lo intentaran ver de otra manera. Mingyu con Minghao. Él con Junhui.

Lo peor de todo era que le gustaba Jun. Su personalidad inusual y excéntrica le fascinaba, sobre todo su amabilidad y cándida forma de ser, su incapacidad de causar daño a los demás, como un benevolente ser. Su impredecible persona. Sus ojos grandes y curiosos como los de un gato (y Wonwoo adoraba a los gatos), su sonrisa cuadrada y sus ocurrencias, siempre tan agradable.

Le gustaba, así sin más.

Se emocionaba como un niño al pensar en él, siempre lo tenía en cuenta. Incluso hasta las cosas más pequeñas, como el hábito de Jun de imitar todo y de cantar todo el tiempo en voz baja y melodiosa.

—Está bien, iré. Sólo porque hace un calor insoportable y estoy seguro de que tú pagarás la entrada, ¿no? —Mingyu rodó los ojos, pero asintió—. Perfecto. Sólo deja busco mi traje de baño.

Iban en el carro de Jun, el cual conducía. El asiento del copiloto estaba vacío, porque ahí subiría Minghao cuando pasaran por él. Mingyu y Wonwoo iban detrás.

—¿Ponemos música? Digo, para que no sea tan incómodo ­—dijo el más alto.

—¿De la tuya?

—Pues...

—Wonwoo, ¿podemos poner alguna playlist tuya? —Jun lo miró por el retrovisor, ignorando a Mingyu, que se quedó con el celular en el aire.

El azabache se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió. Le pasó su teléfono móvil y Jun lo puso en el auxiliar. Comenzó a sonar  _ Lost On You _ de LP  **(N/A: Me obsesioné con esa canción últimamente)**

Los gustos de Wonwoo nunca lo decepcionaban.

Llegaron a la casa del menor de todos, que estaba muy cerca de la de Jun. Este se bajó para ir a llamar a su primo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Hao para que te quisiera matar?

Se quedaron los coreanos en el auto y Wonwoo aprovechó para preguntar.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Gyu...

Pero los otros dos jóvenes entraron al carro. Minghao miró hacia atrás, le sonrió a Wonwoo a modo de saludo y a Mingyu le lanzó una mirada de sospecha. ­

—Así que vamos a un parque acuático, ¿eh? ¿De quién fue la idea? —Minghao sacó su celular y se puso a revisar algo mientras hablaba.

—Mía. —El alto se atrevió a decir.

—Hmph. Primera idea no estúpida que escucho venir de ti.

Jun miró de nuevo por el retrovisor a Wonwoo, como su única salvación de esa tortura de día. El azabache asintió, a modo de empatía y que estaban en las mismas.

—Puedes poner la canción que quieras, mi celular está ahí.

—No, tienes buenos gustos, hyung. ¿Verdad, Jun?

El mencionado no esperaba esa pregunta, pero dijo que sí, casi tropezándose con sus palabras.

El camino no fue mucho y llegaron al parque. Todos se bajaron con sus cosas en mano. Minghao se adelantó y Mingyu quiso seguirlo, pero Jun lo tomó de la manga y le susurró algo al oído. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Wonwoo, que no se sintió muy feliz al respecto.

Entraron y vieron las distintas albercas y toboganes. El lugar era grande.

Pero no estaban obligados a estar los cuatro juntos. Eso lo demostró Jun al correr a los vestuarios, cambiarse en segundos e ir directamente al área de niños, en los chapoteaderos, donde había mini-toboganes con animales y champiñones que dejaban caer el agua como la lluvia.

Minghao fue atraído más por el enorme tobogán al que sólo los más valientes se atrevían a deslizarse. Mingyu no estaba tan emocionado al respecto, pues nunca se había subido a uno. Y Wonwoo no supo qué hacer. Así que fue hasta Jun, que se había entretenido con unos niños en el hipopótamo que lanzaba agua por su boca.

Parecía un culto de niños alabando a Wen Junhui. Y el azabache se uniría a ellos.

El agua llegaba a media pantorrilla, pues era el área infantil.

En cuanto los dos menores del grupo se perdieron de su vista, se acercó al único restante.

—Hola.

El de ojos grandes, que reía y jugaba con los niños, se veía radiante y hermoso. Se giró hacia Wonwoo.

—Hola,  _ húlí _ .

El azabache sonrió de lado.

—No es justo, yo no te puedo decir de una manera que no entiendas.

—¿Sabes que no soy experto en coreano, verdad? Hasta el día de hoy sigo aprendiendo.

Wonwoo hizo como que se lo pensaba.

—No, no se me ocurre nada. ¿Tal vez  _ māo _ ?  **(N/A: Btw, hay un fanfic de** [ **SLEEPYOON** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SLEEPYOON) **con ese nombre "Māo" es de mis favoritos, me hizo llorar, denle una leída, es muy bueno)**

Jun se rió.

—Eso es chino y significa "gato".

El otro joven trató de no avergonzarse.­

—Ya lo sé, pero te queda perfecto.

El castaño alzó una ceja.

—¿Parezco un gato?

—No me lo tomes a mal, los gatos son tiernos y lindos, son magníficas criaturas...

—¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Que soy tierno, lindo y una magnífica criatura?

Wonwoo no supo ni lo que dijo, ni por qué habló sin pensar. Nunca había sido así de descuidado.

Viendo lo pálido que se puso, Jun sonrió suavemente.

—Estoy bromeando — _ "Me gustaría que pensaras eso de mí"­ _ —. Pero es un buen apodo. El tuyo es algo similar.

A Wonwoo le llegó el aire a los pulmones.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué significa?

—Te lo dejo de tarea. —Guiñó un ojo. Se daba cuenta de que de nuevo estaban los dos solos (bueno, y con unos 20 niños jugando alrededor de ellos).

—¿Hali? ¿Era así?

Jun negó, con ternura.

— _ Hú-lí _ —repitió más despacio.

— _ ¿Húlí? _

—Así es.

Wonwoo no tenía su celular ahí consigo por seguridad, pero hizo una nota mental para buscarlo luego.

Un niño se acercó a Jun y lo jaló suavemente del short del traje de baño.

—Hyung, ¿me ayudas a subir a ese tobogán de elefante, por favor?

Junhui se agachó y cargó al niño en sus hombros.

—Por supuesto, pequeño.

Le lanzó una mirada a Wonwoo de que lo siguiera o lo esperara, lo que decidiera hacer. Pero el azabache lo siguió.

El chino le ayudó al niño, que le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero no más hermosa que la imagen misma de Jun y el pequeño ante los ojos del otro chico.

Por supuesto que todos esos años de conocerse, Wonwoo había puesto atención a cada cosa de Jun. A veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de aquello, era como un hábito que no se podía sacar. Se encontraba así mismo, en medio de una conversación en la que no tenía ganas de participar, mirando hacia el chico de ojos grandes, que ponía atención a sus amigos y sonreía sin platicar mucho. Así es cómo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba más de lo que creía. Y no podía hacer nada, se resignaba a ello.

Estaba bien, pues Jun era la mejor persona de la que se podía enamorar.

Aunque no fueran muy unidos, aunque el otro jamás lo fuera a amar de vuelta. Viendo al otro sonreír, sabía que no se equivocaba.

—Disculpa que estemos aquí, si quieres vamos a una alberca más profunda... Bueno, en realidad, profunda. Esta apenas y nos sobrepasa los tobillos.

Fueron al área de las albercas para mayores y aún sin saber de los chicos con los que habían ido, se metieron y se acomodaron en un lugar donde no había personas. Con todo el calor que hacía, se sentía bien estar bajo el agua. Jun retó a Wonwoo de quien aguantaba más la respiración.

—¿Hacemos una apuesta? 

**_« Tell me all the things you want to do »_ **

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Wonwoo se estaba preparando. Ya sabía de antemano que iba a perder, la condición física de Jun era mejor, pues los únicos músculos que él ejercitaba, eran los de sus pulgares al jugar videojuegos.

—El perdedor invita al otro a cualquier lugar que elija. Es verano y estaría bien, ¿no? Aparte es muy raro que nos conozcamos de hace años y nunca hayamos salido juntos. Siempre estamos con Hao y Mingyu.

A Wonwoo se le aceleró el corazón. Pero Jun tenía razón.

—Acepto.

—De una vez ve eligiendo el lugar,  _ húlí _ .

—Ya lo elegí,  _ māo _ .

Tomaron un respiro y a la de tres se hundieron.

A los 30 segundos, Wonwoo ya estaba afuera con los pulmones encogidos. Sabía que iba perder, y al parecer, Junhui también lo sabía, pues el chino salió al minuto y medio.

Hasta se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y Wonwoo entrecerró los ojos.

—Presumido... Nada más por eso, te voy a invitar al arcade.

—No tengo problema.

—Ahí sí te puedo ganar.

Junhui rió.

—Me parece justo. Rencoroso.

Le dio un golpe en la frente. Wonwoo se quiso hundir de nuevo.

Se acordó de que no habían ido solos y de la pregunta que Mingyu no le había respondido.

—Oye, ¿sabes por qué Minghao se enojó con Gyu ayer?

—Sí, se lo saqué a Hao después de hartarlo. Nunca falla. Lo que pasó es que Mingyu besó a Minghao, pero estaba demasiado borracho, tú lo viste ayer.

Wonwoo frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso hizo? No culpo a Minghao por querer matarlo, que su mejor amigo lo haya besado así nada más...

—No es que se haya enojado exactamente por eso, Wonwoo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?

Jun lo miró unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Wonwoo fallaba en darse cuenta de cosas así.

—¿Nunca lo has notado?

—¿Notar que?

Se dio un golpe en la frente.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si la persona que te gusta te besa, en estado de ebriedad, luego al día siguiente se olvida de todo, hasta de la confesión que le diste? Peor si es tu mejor amigo, ¿no crees?

El azabache abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Por eso se enojó.

—¿Mingyu no sabe?

Jun negó.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? Mingyu es idiota, ya lo sabemos todos, pero esta vez se pasó.

—Wonwoo, el idiota de Mingyu también está enamorado de Hao.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Junhui sólo podía pensar que Wonwoo no le haría el trabajo fácil, pues él mismo estaba enamorado de él. No se daría cuenta jamás.

—Pues... ¿Qué te digo?

Si Wonwoo era inteligente en lo racional, Junhui lo era en lo emocional, tenía una perspicacia especial.

—Vaya... No me lo imaginaba.

Otro golpe en la frente de parte de Jun.

—¿Los videojuegos no te enseñan del amor?

—¿Eh? No hay videojuegos de amor.

Jun infló los cachetes.

—¿No hay amor en los videojuegos?

—No lo sé, Jun, no es como que le ponga atención a esas cosas.

—Te falta ser más romántico.

—¿Y cómo se es romántico?

Jun se sorprendió por la pregunta inesperada de Wonwoo.

—¿Me estás preguntando cómo ser romántico?

El azabache se avergonzó.

—Pues me gusta aprender.

En realidad, si a Jun le gustaban las personas románticas, se esforzaría un poco por serlo.

—Bien... Por ejemplo, ¿qué harías si yo te dijera que no sé nadar?

—Pues no te creería, tú nadas muy bien y hasta tienes una capacidad pulmonar impresionante.

Jun hizo un gesto incrédulo.

—Una persona racional como tú haría eso, pero alguien romántico diría: "Pues yo te enseño a nadar".

El azabache se quedó reflexivo.

—Tengo mucho que aprender.

—No pasa nada, así estás bien —Le dio una palmada en el cabello mojado—. ¿Quieres apostar otra cosa en unas carreras de ida y vuelta? Con el estilo de nado que quieras.

—¿Qué vamos a apostar?

—El perdedor le compra al ganador... ¡Un helado del puesto de allá! ­—Jun señaló al respectivo puesto.

—De acuerdo, acepto la apuesta.

Se pusieron en posición. Y Wonwoo se preparó para perder una vez más.

Comenzaron a nadar y el azabache se rindió a medio camino, cuando vio que Jun llegó al otro lado e hizo una vuelta de campana sin problemas. Siguió nadando por su orgullo, pero al llegar al punto de partida, suspiró.

—¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

—De fresa,  _ húlí _ .

—Entendido,  _ māo _ .

Salieron para comerse el helado, el sol estaba más insoportable que nada, así que buscaron un lugar con sombra para sentarse y descansar.

—Oh, mira, ahí vienen estos dos.

Jun señaló hacia los chicos que iban hacia ellos.

Wonwoo los vio.

—¿Quieres hacer una última apuesta? — _ "Una que tal vez pueda ganar" _ .

—Okey, te escucho.

—Te apuesto a que Mingyu se terminó confesando hoy sin saber que Minghao lo hizo ayer, porque no lo quería perdonar, y lo hizo mientras se tiraban por el tobogán.

Junhui obviamente apostaría con ese argumento, pero le dio la oportunidad a Wonwoo de ganar.

—Pues yo apuesto a que mi Haohao no perdonó a Mingyu por idiota.

Ambos chicos llegaron a su lado y se sentaron sin hablar.

Jun sabía que había pasado, no necesitaba preguntarles.

—Así que Mingyu... ¿Minghao te golpeó por haber gritado que lo amabas en pleno recorrido del tobogán?

El mencionado, que bebía de una botella de agua, casi se ahoga. Minghao miró a su primo con gesto azorado. Incluso Wonwoo lo miró confundido.

—¿Me escuchaste?

Jun se echó a reír con la respuesta de Mingyu, que se había mojado de nuevo al derramarse la botella de agua.

—Wonwoo, iremos al refugio de animales y te invito a comer en la cafetería cercana. Ganaste esta apuesta. —Y prosiguió a comer su helado como si nada, dejando a los tres presentes congelados en su sitio sin saber qué hacer.

Wonwoo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando su celular.

Después de la ida al parque acuático, el coreano al llegar a su casa había investigado la palabra "húlí" como pudo, y al final encontró la traducción. Zorro.

Le mandó un emoji de zorro a Jun por el chat en el que nunca hablaban, pues el último mensaje que se habían enviado era de hace tres meses y era para preguntarle cuándo sería la fiesta de Mingyu.

**You**

**🦊**

**Moon**

**Perfecto <(￣︶￣)>**

**You**

**¿Me ves tan astuto, magnífico y bello como un zorro?**

**Moon**

**Efectivamente \\(★ω★)/** ****

Jun lo había hecho sonrojar. Tanto así, que se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo por la vergüenza, aunque el otro no lo pudiera ver.

**You**

**Tengo que cumplir mi apuesta**

**¿Te apetece ir mañana al arcade?**

**Moon**

**Yo también tengo que cumplir mi parte,**

**después del arcade, vamos al refugio como te dije**

**y te invito a la cafetería 😺**

**You**

**Muy bien.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Yo voy por ti** 🦊

**Moon**

**¡Yep! Nos vemos mañana**

**☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆**

Ese fue el último mensaje. Wonwoo nunca se había sentido así de emocionado desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_« Pull up in your fast car »_ **

Domingo.

—Así que vas a una cita con Wonwoo hyung, ¿eh? No te bastó con la de ayer... —Minghao observaba a Jun, que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

—Calla, o le digo a Mingyu que le escribiste un poema en ese proyecto de cuando estabas en tercero de secundaria. Es más, se lo muestro, si no dejas de molestar.

El menor bufó, se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar el techo. Jun dormía en un sótano. Era un raro.

—Te ves bien con todo, ya deja de arreglarte, además conoces a Wonwoo hyung desde hace mucho tiempo, no deberías de ponerte nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso, no es una cita. Es un pago de apuesta.

—Y Gyu es un enano, ajá, claro.

Escucharon que llamaron a la puerta.

—Pues ya llegó el caballero. Yo voy a jugar con Renjunnie, ya que su hermano mayor lo olvidó por su amor platónico al que por fin se atrevió a acercarse.

—Exagerado, Renren me ama aunque lo haya abandonado. En fin, nos vemos más tarde.

Jun ya estaba a punto de subir para encontrarse con el azabache, pero Minghao le lanzó una almohada.

—Aprovecha al máximo este día, vuelvelo loco.

El mayor sonrió de lado.

—Eso si no es al revés.

Subió y salió por la puerta principal. Vio el auto de Wonwoo estacionado frente a la acera.

El chico lo vio, Jun iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos realzando sus piernas tonificadas y largas, combinando una camisa azul pastel con un gato en caricatura guiñando el ojo. Obviamente, el chino amaba los gatos, él mismo tenía dos mascotas: Pan y Mantequilla.

Wonwoo iba todo de negro. Así sin más.

Jun se subió en el asiento del copiloto y saludó al contrario con una sonrisa.

—Así que al arcade... ¿De verdad te quieres vengar?

Wonwoo rió.

—No, en realidad es un lugar que disfruto mucho y esperaba que te gustara también.

—Me gusta jugar. Pero vamos a evitar las apuestas por hoy, los videojuegos no son lo mío, tendrás que enseñarme.

—Por supuesto.

Wonwoo arrancó el carro y manejó hasta la ciudad. Llevaría a Jun a su arcade favorito.

El lugar lucía vintage, y cuando entraron, el chino se emocionó con las luces.

—¡Oye Wonwoo! ¿Podemos usar eso?

El joven volvía al lado de Jun después de ir por unas monedas para comenzar a jugar.

**_« You say get over and play your videogame »_ **

El chino corrió a una máquina con un martillo de goma y él lo siguió. Jun era fácil de perderse, un hiperactivo de primera.

—¿Este cómo es?

—Van a aparecer unos topos y tendrás que golpearlos con el martillo en cuanto vayan saliendo.

Metió una moneda y vio como Jun ya tenía preparado el martillo de goma en sus manos.

Un topo apareció y lo golpeó de inmediato. Otro salió de su agujero y recibió un martillazo. Dos al mismo tiempo y los dos fueron golpeados también. Siguieron apareciendo más topos y Jun los golpeaba a todos. Wonwoo no se sorprendía mucho, pues el chino tenía reflejos anormalmente buenos. Mingyu y él siempre bromeaban de lo anormalmente habilidosos que eran Minghao y Junhui en todos los ámbitos físicos. Tenían rostros de ángeles, pero podían patearte el trasero sin problemas.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿qué tal lo hice?

Wonwoo alzó dos pulgares como respuesta y eso le bastó al chino para estar complacido.

Caminaron hacia un juego de carreras, donde se sentaron detrás de los volantes. Junhui eligió el carro rojo y el azabache el azul. El castaño no dejaba de estrellarse en los obstáculos del juego y tampoco dejaba de reírse.

—Qué pésimo soy. —Reía y le contagiaba esa felicidad al otro, que estaba encantado con el optimismo de Junhui. Por supuesto, Wonwoo ganó la carrera.

—¡Oh, vamos allá!

Parecía un niño en dulcería, tomó de la mano a Wonwoo y lo arrastró a dos maquinitas puestas la una contra la otra. Un VS de peleas.

—¿Juegas contra mí?

Preguntó Wonwoo, pues se puso nervioso al sentir la mano de Jun con la suya, pero era algo que quería experimentar siempre, se sentía tan natural, como una necesidad.

Pero Jun lo soltó para sentarse en un extremo.

—Muy bien, juguemos.

Eligieron a su personaje de Street Fighter. Wonwoo se decidió por M. Bison, Junhui por Chun-Li.

Pensaba dejarlo ganar la primera ronda para no verse tan abusivo, pero al parecer Jun sabía jugar muy bien o golpeaba todos los botones posibles al mismo tiempo, porque Wonwoo muy apenas y pudo ganarle la primera ronda.

—¡Esto es muy divertido!

En la segunda ronda la tuvo más difícil, pues el chino no lo dejaba recuperarse. Y le ganó.

Y en la ronda final Wonwoo estaba muy serio, para él los videojuegos eran muy importantes y le pegaba en su orgullo perder.

Pero Wonwoo volvió a ser derrotado. Quería sonreír, porque Jun gritaba de felicidad, pero estaba molesto.

Jun fue con él y vio su cara de amargado.

—Oh, vamos  _ húlí _ , es sólo un juego, aparte le pegué a lo loco a lo botones.

Pero el chico no reaccionaba, así que el chino agarró sus brazos y los levantó, moviéndolos como si Wonwoo estuviera echándole porras a algo. Le picoteó la mejilla.

—¿Jeon? —Pasó su mano frente a la cara del otro, pero seguía sin reacción—. Si no sonríes te doy un beso.

Wonwoo ya no estaba enojado, sólo fingía para ver hasta dónde podía llegar Jun. Era muy bueno con su cara de póker.

—Okey, tú te lo ganaste.

El chino acercó su cara a la de Wonwoo, al que le ganó el nerviosismo y se tiró para atrás por reflejo, con el rostro encendido. Casi se cae sino fuera porque Jun lo agarró de la muñeca.

—Al final sí reaccionaste. Buuuuu. —Le sacó la lengua y se dirigió hacia otro juego. Su única excusa había sido arruinada.

**_« This is my idea of fun »_ **

— _ Māo _ , ¿quieres algo de beber? —El azabache seguía sonrojado, así que volteó el rostro.

—Mmm... Está bien.

Wonwoo fue a buscar bebidas y Jun se fue a sentar a una mesita. Sacó su celular con la aplicación de la cámara abierta, así que, cuando el coreano llegó con las bebidas en las manos, le tomó una foto.

—¿Qué fue eso?

_ "Nuevo fondo de pantalla" _

—Nada, nada. Gracias.

Limonada rosa para él. Wonwoo con un simple refresco de cola.

—Oye, Mingyu y Hao son pareja. —Bebía de su limonada y revisaba unos mensajes en su celular.

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Yep, mi  _ xiăo _ y el poste se hicieron novios, ¿que no es romántico? Seremos sujeta-velas.

Guardó su celular y le prestó atención al azabache.

—Woah. Es decir, de mejores amigos a novios... Está perfecto, me alegro por ellos.

El chino alzó una ceja.

—Se me ocurrió algo.

Volvió a tomar a Wonwoo de la mano para arrastrarlo con él. Lo llevó a una cabina donde medían el amor y compatibilidad de dos personas.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

Los ojos grandes de Jun brillaban y el azabache se sentía avergonzado, pero accedió. No entendía porque el castaño quería probar esa cosa con ellos.

—¿Por qué no?

Pusieron sus datos y le dieron al botón para ver los resultados.

A Jun se le salió una risita incrédula.

—¿Lo puedes creer?

Wonwoo negó, sorprendido.

—98%...

Se miraron mutuamente.

—Wonwoo, eres mi alma gemela.

Intentó utilizar un tono de voz en broma, pero sonó con toda la seriedad y honestidad del mundo. El azabache no le quitó la mirada, sonrió, para mandar al carajo todas las probabilidades de reacción que pudiera sacar.

—Bueno, si me has ganado en un vs. en Street Fighter, esta máquina lo pone y tú lo dices, entonces creo que sí, soy tu alma gemela.

Los ojos de Junhui brillaron de nuevo, pues no sabía qué ocurría ahí en la cabina, pues el ambiente era ilegible.

—Está bien. Vamos al refugio de animales, mi alma gemela me acompañaría a ir.

—Por supuesto.

Desde ese momento comenzó aquel extraño juego. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo mucho que significaba ser el alma gemela del otro. Salieron del arcade y Jun guió a Wonwoo hacia el refugio, dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar.

Estacionó el auto y el castaño rebuscó en su mochila. Sacó una bolsa de croquetas para gatos y unos sobres de la comida que se les daba como premio a los perros.

—¿Estás listo? Vamos a alimentar a unos cuantos peludos.

Wonwoo asintió, con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Oh, Jun tan especial, con tanto amor para dar.

Bajaron del carro y entraron al refugio, en el cual se escuchaban constantes ladridos. El olor a cloro de los suelos señalaba la limpieza regular y mantenimiento que requería un lugar así. El chino se acercó a la recepción y parecía conocer a la persona tras el módulo.

—Yanan, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo están los hermanos Fobos, Deimos e Ío?

El chico con el que hablaba era alto. Wonwoo se sorprendió.

—Ya fueron adoptados, afortunadamente.

Jun alzó el puño, verdaderamente alegre.

—Que bien. Esta vez voy a dejar estos alimentos, ¿podemos pasar con los peludos?

—Adelante, sólo no olvides anotarte en la lista —El conocido Yanan, se dio cuenta del chico acompañando a Jun—. Tú también. —Le sonrió con amabilidad y les pasó una hoja y una pluma para que apuntaran sus datos generales.

Cuando terminaron aquello, el coreano siguió a Jun hacia las puertas de la derecha, donde todo parecía más tranquilo.

—¿Cada cuánto vienes aquí? —preguntó el azabache.

—Estando en la escuela, tres veces por mes. En vacaciones, todos los viernes y domingos que tenga libre. Yanan está aquí esos días.

—Que amable de tu parte.

Junhui le regaló su sonrisa tierna.

—Me gustan mucho los animales y los niños, porque son puros de corazón.

_ "Y porqué te reflejas en ellos" _ pensó Wonwoo.

Se dio cuenta de que entraron al área donde tenían a los gatos refugiados. Jun entró a un cuartito y sacó una bolsa con comida.

—Sólo porque hoy vengo contigo no voy a limpiarles las cajas de arena, sólo les daré de comer. Ten.

Wonwoo cogió la bolsa.

Estaba emocionado por estar rodeado de gatos de todos los colores y tamaños. Se sentía como en el paraíso. Y aparte estaba Jun.

**_« Heaven is a place on earth with you »_ **

El castaño parecía rey, pues los peluditos comenzaron a acercarse a él en cuanto abrió las puertas para dejarlos salir al pasillo corto. Ya lo conocían, puesto que iba seguido con ellos.

Wonwoo mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo. Abrió una puerta de reja y se acercó a los platos de comida de los animales. Apenas les sirvió, sintió a tres gatos correr a comer. Los acarició y suspiró de lo bien que se sentía estar rodeado de ellos.

—¡Hey, Wonwoo! Hace tiempo que te quería presentar a Mr. Jeons.

El chico volteó a ver a Jun sujetando a un gato frente a él. Negro y de ojos pequeños y rasgados color ámbar.

—¿Mr. Jeons?

—Sí, yo lo llamé así, ¿te das una idea de por qué?

Sí se daba una idea, pero de todas maneras negó.

—¡Porqué me recuerda a ti!

A continuación, el chino restregó su mejilla empalagosamente contra el gato, que a pesar de tener un gesto neutral, ronroneaba tanto que Wonwoo lo podía escuchar.

Wonwoo rió.

—¿Qué cosas dices?

—Tengo planeado adoptar a Mr. Jeons. Es el único gato negro del lugar y nadie lo quiere por su color, la gente no piensa que son lindos. ¡Se equivocan! Mr. Jeons es bellísimo, ¿no lo crees?

Volvió a poner el gato frente a él. Estaba muy flaco y largo, y seguía con la misma expresión imperturbable, a pesar de estar entre las manos del hiperactivo Wen Junhui. Donde sea que el chino le haya visto el parentesco... Bueno, no se equivocaba.

—Los gatos negros son lindos, esa gente está mal. Mr. Jeons estará bien contigo.

De pronto a Wonwoo le llegó una realización.

_ "¿Hace tiempo que te lo quiero presentar? ¿Jun pensaba en mí antes de la fiesta de Jeonghan?" _

Seguía estrujando al gato que sólo se dejaba hacer. No lo culpaba. Él haría lo mismo. Si fuera ese gato, hasta se sentiría complacido de estar siendo acariciado por Jun.

El chino se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba el azabache, el cual no era consciente de la forma en que lo veía, muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Jun bajó al gato negro y se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Wonwoo.

**_« I say you the bestest »_ **

—Pero el Jeon original es mejor. —Le sonrió con los ojos en medias lunas. El corazón del coreano se agitó y su pulso aumentó.

_ "Esto es malo. Admirar de lejos y soñarlo es una cosa. Tenerlo cerca y haciendo esos gestos tan tiernos es algo que no puedo manejar" _

—Oh, eh... Ese gato se parece a ti.

Señaló hacia un minino blanco con manchas color moca sobre su peludo cuerpo.

—¿Ese? Su nombre es Tequila. No me mires así, el que le escogió el nombre fue Heechul.

—¿Heechul?

—Sí, el que hizo este refugio realidad y fundador de la asociación para el cuidado de los animales. También es un buen amigo mío.

Jun sacó su celular y le mostró una foto donde salían ambos rodeados de muchos animales. El tal Heechul era una versión adulta de Junhui.

—Ya veo.

—Oye, ¿no quieres adoptar a Tequila? Así cada vez que lo veas te acordarás de mí.

_ "Como si no pensara en ti lo suficiente ya..." _

—Pues tengo mucho tiempo en que quiero adoptar a uno, pero tendría que hablarlo primero con mis padres.

—Buuu, no saqué una reacción de ti... Pero bueno, si te lo permiten, no dudes en venir aquí. Como ves hay un montón de gatos muy lindos esperando a que les den un hogar.

—Por supuesto. Los gatos derriten mi corazón.

—¡Pues claro, son lo más tierno de este mundo! Por cierto, ¿ya tienes hambre? Son casi las seis de la tarde y te prometí que te llevaría a la cafetería cercana. La dueña es una hermosa joven japonesa, pero no te puedes enamorar de ella, porque es la prometida de Heechul.

_ "Y te mataría, te mataría si te enamoras de alguien más" _

—No te preocupes por eso, Jun, tú eres mi alma gemela, ¿recuerdas?

El castaño se sonrojó.

—Ah, es verdad... Bueno, vamos.

Acariciaron a los gatos una última vez y salieron con Yanan para despedirse.

—A la otra que venga me llevo a Mr. Jeons, ya llené el formulario de su adopción.

—Okey, le dire a Heechul, ¡nos vemos!

Se despidieron y subieron al carro.

Jun le dio las direcciones a Wonwoo de como llegar a la cafetería, que en realidad no estaba a más de dos cuadras.

—Te dije que era cercana.

Bajaron y entraron al lugar. Era al estilo  _ Maid _ , porque las que atendían eran chicas vestidas así.

—A Momo le gusta mucho el anime, así que hizo a la cafetería con temática así.

—¿Momo?

—La dueña del lugar y prometida de Heechul, de la que te hablé.

Wonwoo asintió. En realidad las chicas eran lindas y todo, pero su corazón ya se lo había ganado Jun. No había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ni aunque Bayonetta existiera en la vida real.

Una joven de coletas se les acercó para atenderlos.

—¡Sana! ¿Hoy hay especial?

—Sip, la malteada  _ Twice the Size _ . Se puede compartir... —La chica guiñó un ojo y Jun sonrió.

—No creo que Wonwoo quiera... Pero la voy a ordenar de todos modos. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú,  _ húlí _ ?

El azabache se había quedado mudo, pero cuando escuchó ese apodo, salió de las nubes.

—Estoy bien con puro café negro.

Jun infló las mejillas.

—Por eso estás tan delgado... Trae dos rebanadas de pastel,  _ onegaishimasu _ .

— _ Wakatta _ .

La joven de voz dulce se retiró y Wonwoo no pudo evitar hablar.

—Al parecer vienes aquí muy seguido, te llevas muy bien con las personas.

—¿Hablas de Sana-chan? Es una buena amiga.

—Oh.

Fue su respuesta.

Jun notó un cambio en el humor de Wonwoo. Era muy perspicaz.

—Te diré un dato interesante: Sana está saliendo con Mina.

El coreano alzó la mirada. ¿Por qué Jun le decía eso...? Oh. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada. Lo había atrapado. Sintió sus mejillas arder y volvió a desviar la mirada. ­

—¿Y quién es Mina? —Trató de que Junhui no lo leyera más. Wonwoo se consideraba una persona difícil de descifrar, pero en realidad era más expresivo y sencillo de lo que aparentaba. El aura misteriosa sólo era eso, algo superficial de su apariencia. Y Jun, que por apariencias se veía como el libro más abierto, era todo lo contrario. Era el ser más impredecible e ilegible que alguien podía encontrar.

—La chica de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros. Hacen una linda pareja. Son muy contrarias en personalidad, pero eso hace que se complementen muy bien. Sana tiene un forma de ser muy juguetona y siempre está sonriendo, tiene mucha energía y es muy positiva, a pesar de estar triste trata de sonreír. Y Mina es muy tranquila, introvertida y sagaz. Nunca la verás perder su compostura. Son almas gemelas.

Wonwoo abrió mucho los ojos. Jun veía hacia las chicas, con una sonrisa extraña, como si pensara en algo más.

_ "¿En alguien más?" _

Llegó lo que habían ordenado y la malteada era de hecho bastante grande.

—Momo ama los dulces y quiere que todos compartan su obsesión por ellos. Aunque esto es mucho... No creo poder acabarla.

El azabache rió. El pecho de Jun se encendió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Intentó hacerse el ofendido, pero no lo logró.

—Ya veo, ¿quieres compartir la malteada conmigo? ¿Fue tu plan desde el principio?

Junhui infló las mejillas de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Nop. Ahora no te daré ni una gota de mi deliciosa malteada por burlarte de mí.

Wonwoo volvió a reír, tanto que hasta le lloraron los ojos. Jun a veces solía ser como un niño. Había pasado tanto desde que se había sentido así de feliz. ¿Por qué había tardado en salir con Junhui? De todas maneras, cogió un popote y bebió de la malteada. De fresa, el sabor favorito de Junhui.

—Muy bien, te quieres poner romántico, ¿eh?

El chino hizo lo mismo, ambos bebiendo de la misma malteada, como cualquier escena cliché de una película de amor. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se avergonzaron tanto que tuvieron que detenerse.

Prosiguieron a sonreírse y ponerse a comer lo que habían ordenado, mientras platicaban de todo aquello que tenían en común, y lo que no, porque hasta el más pequeño detalle en el otro era importante. Todos esos años desperdiciados, tenían que aprovecharse.

Dando las ocho y media, decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Jun se despidió de sus amigas Sana y Mina, con un mensaje de saludo hacia Momo y Heechul, por si lo veían por ahí (casi siempre)

Volvieron al carro de Wonwoo. Las luces del cielo eran las estrellas, pues oscurecía a medida que avanzaban por las calles. El azabache tuvo una idea. Se suponía que debía de llevar a Jun a su casa, pero realmente no quería que el día acabara. Así que cambió de rumbo.

—¿Ahora me vas a secuestrar? Por si no lo sabes, tengo conocimiento en artes marciales y me puedo defender muy bien.

—Sólo voy a robarte tu tiempo un poco más.

_ "Adelante, puedes robarme la vida y no me quejaría" _

Wonwoo conocía un lugar donde se podían ver las estrellas mejor.

**_« Drunk and I am seeing stars »_ **

Llegaron ahí y salieron del carro, para subirse al capó y ver ese cielo en plena metamorfosis, pasando de ser un naranja de llama apagada, a uno de azul oscuro.

—¿Sabes, Wonwoo? La gente viene aquí a besarse y esas cosas, o a beber alcohol, y ninguno de los dos está haciendo eso.

—Tienes razón, no tenemos nada de alcohol.

—Y tampoco nos estamos besando... —El castaño dijo eso en voz baja, pero Wonwoo lo logró escuchar.

—Oye, Jun... Es una lástima que apenas hasta ahora nos volvamos cercanos, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. Hao y Mingyu siempre fueron como perro y gato, pero muy unidos. En cambio nosotros...

—Somos un gato y un zorro, yo creo que por eso nos tardamos.

**_« They say that the world was built for two »_ **

Rieron. El cielo oscurecía aún más. El sol se iba durmiendo, acunado en el cerro.

—Supongo que nunca tuve el valor, o la oportunidad. Por eso tomé la primera que encontré. Gracias a las estupideces del tonto de Mingyu.

Wonwoo miró el perfil de Jun, sorprendido por sus revelaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no tenías el valor? —Aunque el azabache se sintiera igual.

Jun lo miró a los ojos, con determinación.

—¿Sabes? Creo que soy peor ocultando mis sentimientos que expresándolos, estoy en el otro espectro a diferencia de Minghao, que pudo guardar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo a pesar de estar tan cerca de la persona que ama. Yo no podría aguantar más de un día.

Le sonrió a Wonwoo, que lo miraba con atención absoluta.

—Tal vez por eso no tenía el valor, porque apenas me acercara, sabrías lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti. 

**_« This is all I think of »_ **

—¿Eh?

—Te dije, es imposible para mí guardarme los sentimientos. ¿Qué sentido tiene no ser sincero?

Así que Jun se le había confesado.

—¿Estoy soñando? Porque si es así, voy a tener que aprovechar y darte un beso, porque no me atrevería a hacerlo despierto.

El castaño rió.

—No creo que sea un sueño, pero si me vas a dar ese beso sólo puede significar que mis sentimientos no son unilaterales.

Wonwoo suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era real? ¿Todo ese fin de semana había sido real?

Al diablo.

—Pues no, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Junhui sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De veras? 

**_« It's better than I ever even knew »_ **

El coreano asintió. Nervioso, pero tan feliz por dentro que no sabía qué expresión poner.

—Jun, ¿puedo darte un beso?

**_« Kissing in the blue dark »_ **

—Hey, no tienes porque preguntar.

Junhui llevó su mano a la mandíbula de Wonwoo y juntó sus labios con los de él.

El azabache fue consciente del sabor fresa de la malteada que antes habían compartido. Fue consciente de su emoción interior haciendo ebullición en su cuerpo.

El castaño fue consciente del calor ajeno, como la brisa de ese julio de verano largo. Fue consciente de la sonrisa de Wonwoo al separarse.

Pero este lo abrazó, no durando su separación más de unos segundos.

**_« He holds me in his big arms »_ **

—Dime de nuevo que no estoy soñando.

Junhui volvió a reír. Le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Wonwoo, que se unió a las risas.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, para, para.

El cielo era tan oscuro que las estrellas podían contrastar en él. Todo estaba bien, en ese momento. Todo valía la pena. Todo brillaba distinto. Todo adquiría sentido.

Todo estaba bien.

« **_Only worth living if somebody is loving you… And baby now you do »_ **

**_« Go play your videogame »_ **

En la habitación de Wonwoo, el cual se encontraba acostado en la cama boca abajo, con el control en las manos y el rostro con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo. Junhui se hallaba sentado en el suelo, también con un control en sus manos y un gesto de concentración.

—Perdiste de nuevo.

El chino lanzó el control, frustrado. Ya iban 22 veces seguidas que perdía. Wonwoo no paraba de matarlo en el Call of Duty WWII.

—Ya no te enojes, Junnie.

El gamer le dio un beso en el temple con todo el cariño del mundo, pero Jun le estrujó las mejillas como castigo de sus derrotas.

—No es justo, déjame ganar al menos una vez, Wonu.

—Pero también te enojas cuando te dejo ganar —dijo el azabache, sobando sus mejillas adoloridas.

**_« It's you, it's you, it's all for you, everything I do »_ **

Jun suspiró. Su pareja tenía razón.

—Bueno, al menos cambiemos de juego, creo que te puedo dar una paliza en el Bomberman.

—Ajá, lo que tú pidas,  _ māo _ .

—Gracias,  _ húlí _ .

**_« Playing videogames... »_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lo subí primero a Wattpad, pero lo edité y aproveché a subirlo aquí, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
